


Pure I-Ham-Ination

by Charliegolightly



Category: Marvel, Marvel 8311, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Ham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfic writing competition results, Gen, I am so sorry, M/M, Peter Porker Killed some bitches, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliegolightly/pseuds/Charliegolightly
Summary: Peter Porker finds himself at a wild college House Party thrown by a mysterious and rich host. But no, it isn't The Great Gatsby, but there may be Murder Most Fowl ahoof!I wrote this in under 20 minutes for a fanfic writing competition and got Serial Killer Au Grandmaster/Peter Porker. You can tell I've watched a lotta hannibalor rather--HAMnibal. Kill me now
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Peter Porker, Implied Grandmaster/Peter Porker, Peter Porker & Gwen Stacy





	Pure I-Ham-Ination

College was a wild time. Hogwild even! Peter Porker, humble hero and struggling college grad student was trying to do his best to enjoy the moments like these, because it was normal. It was what was expected. Spider-Ham certainly wouldn’t be ‘getting crunk’ at some random mysterious rich dude’s house with a bunch of other students, slamming forties on the ground and passing out by pools. 

Holy ham hocks. This guy had a heated swimming pool! Gwen was bobbing around in it like she was out on a slab of ice--right yeah, don’t stare Porker. You had that shot and you blew it, remember? Right. He’s just gonna drink this bad beer in a plastic red solo cup and pretend like he’s not incredibly uncomfortable and bored. There’s a tingling that goes straight from the tips of his ears to the sproing of his curly tail, and he whipped his head in the direction of the house. 

There he was. The enigmatic host himself, staring down from a window on the third floor of the veritable mansion they were all trashing. He was tall. Taller than Kingpin almost, and scrawny. There was something about his silhouette though...It seemed  _ wrong _ somehow. The man raised a hand, twiddled his fingers, [/color]and Peter raised his own back, giving an awkward wave. That’s when the voice in his head appeared.

_ I, uh, heh heh,  _ the voice somehow stuttered and laughed in his mind, [/color]and Peter felt another of his Peter Tingles shoot through him.  _ Sure hope you’re enjoying my party, Spider-Ham. You can reply to this message. _

_ What? How do you--right. Mind-reader. Doy _ . He started to make his way up to the third floor, feeling a creepy sensation pass over him. Like there was someone rooting around in his mind, going through a rolodex of memories. The faces of the people he’d stopped...permanently. Otto...Kingpin--god that  _ Fish  _ sure had been a tough one to land, but he’d done it. The sensations he’d felt during those righteous acts, all of it being pulled to the forefront of his mind, forcing him to view them again. Peter staggered on the steps, knocking his cup against someone. “Sorry, sorry I...I gotta get go.”

“Leaving so soon, Peter? But I’m sucha big fan, and we, ehm, heh heh, have so much” 

The voice cut in again, but this time audibly, and up on the landing, Peter saw him. Tall, imposing….fleshy. He didn’t look like anyone he’d seen before. Like an ape, but no fur, no hair except the curly dark grey mass on his head. A stripe of blue coloring from his lower lip to his chinny chin-chin. 

He was smiling.

“And we’re about to have so much fun together.” This was a really cherry to top off his Top-Notch day.

“Aw man…” 


End file.
